Disney Quest New York
Disney Quest New York 'is a disney indoor interactive themed amusement park at 'Disney New York Resort near Disneyland New York 'and 'Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios New York '''opened on May 25,1999. Rides/Attractions/Stuff/Dine '''VenturePort The First Area In Disney Quest New York. Shops * Dinsey Quest Store ''- Disney goods '''Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Video' Photo '''- TBA '''Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Engineer Ears Toys - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999. '''Restaurants * Quest Cafe '- TBA '''Opened: '''May 25,1999 * '''A&W: All American Food '- A burger and Root Beer restaurant. 'Opened: '''May 25,1999 * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee '''Opened: '''May 25,1999 * '''The Cheesecake Factory - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999 * '''TBA Adventure Jungle The Second Area In Disney Quest New York. Opened: '''May 25,1999. '''Attractions * [[Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold|'Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold']] - TBA Opened: 'May 25,1999. * [[Dinosaur Jungle Rapids|'Dinosaur Jungle Rapids]]' '- TBA Opened: 'May 25,1999. * [[DisneyQuest Adventure|'DisneyQuest Adventure]] - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999. '''Shops * TBA Restaurants * TBACategory:Indoor Theme Parks The Galaxy The Third Area In Disney Quest New York. Opened: '''May 25,1999. '''Attractions * CyberSpace Mountain - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Mighty Ducks Pinball Slam - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Buzz Lightyear's AstroBlaster - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Ride the Comix 4 - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Ride the Comix 5 - TBA Opened: 'May 25,1999. * '''Quest Arcade '- TBA '''Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Invasion! An ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter - TBA Opened: '''May 25,1999. '''Shops * TBA Restaurants * TBA Animation Adventure The forth area at Disney Quest New York Attractions * Aladdin Magic Carpet Ride '''- TBA '''Opened: '''May 25,1999. * '''Cave of Wonders - TBA Opened: 'May 25,1999 * '''Animation Academy '-TBA 'Opened: '''May 25,1999 * '''Litwak's Arcade '- TBA '''Opened: '''May 25,1999 '''Shops * TBA Restaurants * TBA Snow Village The Fith area at Disney Quest New York * Sled Ride * Olaf's Snow Fest Club Penguin Island * TBA Kingdom Hearts Experience * TBA Vinylmation Kidz Zone * Sid's Create-a-Toy * Living Easels * Radio Disney Song Maker The Video Game Experience * TBA. Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Holiday Hours Halloween '''7:00 AM - 3:00 AM '''New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of, if it is based off a franchise. DisneyQuest The entire park's backstory is that Jafar has escaped his lamp and wants his revenge on the world. Jafar teleports guests to Adventure Jungle where they must go through portals (elevators and staircases) to escape Jafar and return to New York Each Lands' Design * Note: These describe the looks of each land in the park. Adventure Jungle Desgined to look like an African jungle on a cloudless night. The Galaxy The galaxy looks like outer-space. It is simply a huge room with black carpeting, black walls and a black ceiling. Glow-in-the-dark stars and planets are painted on the walls and ceiling. The area is lit with blacklights. Animation Avenue Animation Avenue looks like a movie studio. Snow Village Snow Village is desgined to look outdoors, even though it isn't. Many piles of fake snow cover the walls. Fake snow comes down from the ceilings. '''TBA Category:Disney Parks Category:Disney Quest Theme Parks Category:New York City Category:New York Theme Parks